1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved disposable panties which, in addition to the function for which they are designed, afford a number of advantages discussed hereinafter, and others that are inherent in their organization and construction.
2. Description of Related Art
The market is nowadays known to have underwear such as panties of the disposable type, made using low-cost materials, such as paper, cellulose, unwoven fabric or others, designed to be used for a relatively short period of time, after which they are disposed of.
The use of such panties, currently known in the market, is limited to certain circumstances: trips, extended stays away from home and the like. Though they perform their function in such cases, they have noteworthy disadvantages in those cases where the user must be sent to hospital and/or undergo a surgical operation. Menstrual flows or post-operation process flows are then difficult to control using these or other panties together with traditional sanitary napkins. It is in such circumstances where the use of conventional panties reveals their limitations, in consequence of the duality resulting from the panties and sanitary napkins combination, since these elements are wholly independent from each other and difficult to hold together stably during use, in spite of resorting to adhesive means that are wholly ineffective in practice. A number of problems then arise as a result of an element moving as regards the other: the sanitary napkin becomes loose and moves from its functional position, forming folds in the crotch that are a source of discomfort for the user, which is even greater with secretions and flows, resulting in uncomfortable and unhygienic situations.
In addition to the aforesaid disadvantages, throwaway panties such as those made using a material of uniform thickness are usually torn or severed in areas undergoing a greater strain, such as the rear or backside area. Furthermore, the finish in current panties is deficient, above all in the elastic openings provided for passage of the waist and legs, with the rubber bands usually breaking.